


Your Arms Are My Castle

by x_spiritedaway_x



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, It's cute I guess?, M/M, Rei sings Nagisa to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_spiritedaway_x/pseuds/x_spiritedaway_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nagisa and Rei share a bed in the hotel the night before Regionals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Arms Are My Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this Tumblr post: http://kittyzumi.tumblr.com/post/95938339739/i-want-someone-to-write-a-little-drabble-about-rei  
> Except it's not really because this is more than a hundred words.

"Aw, come on Rei-chan~!"

Rei turns away from Nagisa hastily and pushes his glasses even further up his nose, trying to hide his colouring cheeks. He lets out a long, deep and exasperated-sounding sigh as Nagisa continues to plead and protest about his newest silly idea.

"But Rei-chan, there's really nothing wrong with it!"

"Please, Rei-chan?"

"There's nothing wrong with two best friends sharing a bed."

Rei slowly turns towards Nagisa, who is sitting on one of the double beds in their shared hotel room, his eyes narrowed, his expression set in a frown.

"There's _everything_  wrong with two best friends sharing a bed, Nagisa-kun." Rei says calmly, his cheeks dusting with red again as he speaks every word of that sentence.

Nagisa pouts as he looks up at Rei. Rei tries desperately not to look at Nagisa's face because those puppy dog eyes _always_ make him agree to whatever crazy ideas Nagisa comes up with and Nagisa knows that, hence the reason why he pulls this face every time he wants Rei to do something for or with him. Rei turns his head to the right and stares at the pale yellow wall.

"No fair, Rei-chan." Nagisa says, the pout still on his face.

Rei lets out another sigh, heaving all the air out of his lungs, turns his head back to Nagisa and looks down at his feet, his face burning. He knows he'll regret this -- like he has with a number of other suggestions from Nagisa -- but he can't help the fact that Nagisa has Rei wrapped around his finger.

"Fine." Rei mutters reluctantly.

Nagisa springs off the bed in surprise, a grin plastered on his face, his eyes lightening up with joy.

"Rei-chan," Nagisa squeals excitedly, "you mean it? You'll really share a bed with me? Yay~!"

Rei looks up to see Nagisa dancing around the room (leaping, rather) in a delighted manner, as he hums a happy tune to himself. A small smile creeps on to Rei's face at the sight of Nagisa's glee as he lifts the pillow off his bed and places it neatly on Nagisa's and lines them up along the width of the bed.

* * *

When Nagisa goes to the bathroom to change into his pajamas (instead of stripping in front of him, which Rei is grateful for), Rei's perched on the edge of the mattress staring at his lap and his heart begins to pick up speed, his pulse fluttering. He feels an uncomfortable, yet familiar, sensation of butterflies in his stomach. He talks shallow breaths, trying to calm himself before Nagisa re-enters the room. How awkward and embarrassing would it be if Nagisa saw him in this state? Rei's supposed to be a composed, sophisticated person that thinks love is illogical -- yet here he is, freaking out because his crush is about to share a bed with him.

Rei hears the sound of the bathroom door opening and his head snaps up. In the doorway, Nagisa is standing in his pajamas. They make Rei feel incredibly uneasy for some reason, even though he's seen them about a million times before at the many sleepovers he and Nagisa have had.

"A-ah! Nagisa-kun!" Rei yelps when Nagisa slips into the bed beside him.

"Lay down, Rei-chan."

Rei switches off the light and then lifts up the blanket, shifts underneath it and lowers himself. The minute his head hits the pristine, white pillow beneath him, he becomes extremely conscious of himself and the body beside him. Nagisa is laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling, his breathing natural and rhythmic. Rei's breathing slows down to Nagisa's pace and soon they're breathing in time with each other.

 "Ne, Rei-chan?" Nagisa's voice echoes throughout the silent room.

Rei turns his head to find Nagisa facing him, his burgundy eyes fixated on his face.

"Wh-what is it, Nagisa-kun?" Rei asks, his face growing red under Nagisa's stare.

Nagisa turns his head away and stares back up at the ceiling, his cheeks growing red, thanking God that the darkness makes it hard for Rei to see how much he's blushing.

"Sing me to sleep." he requests, his voice just above a whisper, barely audible.

Rei jolts upright into a sitting position.

" _What_?!" he sputters.

"I-I didn't mean to be weird, it's just I'm sort of nervous!" Nagisa laughs sheepishly. "If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to!"

"Which song do you want?" Rei asks.

Nagisa looks up at Rei, his eyes appearing to twinkle with happiness once again. Rei lets out a soft sigh and takes a deep breathe inwards.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are." Rei sings softly, slightly off-key but Nagisa doesn't seem to mind -- he just closes his eyes, a soft smile planted on his face.

When Rei finishes the song twice, he lays back down to find Nagisa laying on his side, his body facing Rei, half asleep.

"That was beautiful, Rei-chan," Nagisa murmurs sleepily, "thank you."

Rei smiles and lays down, also on his side, facing Nagisa. He drapes an arm shyly over Nagisa's small frame and shifts forward slightly into Nagisa's inviting body warmth. Nagisa pushes his body further into Rei's embrace.

"Sleep well, Nagisa-kun." Rei says.

"Mm, you too, Rei-chan. I love you."

Rei's cheeks heat up once again, his eyes closed, as he feels Nagisa nuzzle his head into his chest. He hears the familiar breathing rhythm of sleep escaping Nagisa's slightly parted lips.

"I-I love you too, Nagisa-kun." Rei whispers.

Rei moves the blonde hair away from Nagisa's forehead and presses his lips to Nagisa's right temple, shyly, before his eyes flutter shut and he drifts off, falling into sleep's arms.


End file.
